


She won't be bothering you again

by Alabasta Disasta (Cathyo_0)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Here we go down tha fanfiction rabbit hole again, Lesbinims, OOOOHHH BOY, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, protective Zelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathyo_0/pseuds/Alabasta%20Disasta
Summary: Since you marriage broke down, Zelda Spellman has become home for you. Here's what happens when you ex tries to ruin that for you...Smut will hit you in like chapter 3ish... And it will be smutty
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fix I've written since Rizzles and OUAT was all the rage... That's a long ass time ago... All mistakes are my own and I'm aware there's probably a lot of them! Please leave feedback in the form of interpretive dance. 
> 
> I don't have any friends in the fanfiction community anymore so nothing has been beta read... Get the eye bleach 
> 
> This is based on a prompt I sent to someone on tumblr for them to write... But I realised I wanted to put my input in and write it my way too... Here we go lesbians!

You had lived with the Spellmans for over a year at this point. Their home was your home. Since you discovered your powers, leading to your marriage falling apart, they had taken you under their wing and helped you explore your new life. Days were full of new and exciting things, Hilda teaching you various potions and lotions, along with the occasional hex... Ambrose excitedly bringing you another pile of books that he had hand picked for you. Sabrina attempting to teach you various spells and potions, most of which going terribly wrong and needing Zelda to jump in before things went south. Zelda was different though. She started teaching you how to harness your powers, soon realising just how powerful you actually were. Days and nights were spent in each others company, without even realising it at times. Eventually you realised that neither of you wanted to be apart from one another and, with one thing leading to another, it became unquestioned that the two of you are somewhat of an item. 

It was a cool mid summers evening, you were curled into Zeldas side on the sofa while she stroked your hair humming a gentle tune in your ear. She knew you'd need her today, knew you've needed more of a loving touch than usual. It was your wedding anniversary to your ex today and you had woken up feeling numb. While your life was so much better where you were and who you were now, it took a long time for you to get over the pain that she caused you when she cast you out. Zelda knew what day it was and had been a saint all day. A quick breakfast, to make sure no one else picked up on anything, a long walk through the woods, you find you're most at peace when you can hear nothing but the wind in the trees and she knows this. She even bit her tongue when she found you smoking on the porch after lunch, opting instead to sit with you on the porch swing and light up herself. She had been perfect all day, even down to the soothing circles she traced on your hand with her thumb. Perfect.

The knocking that came at the Spellmans door was an unwelcome intrusion into an otherwise serene moment. You went to move away from Zelda, assuming she would want to leave you to see the visitor off. Instead, she pulled you gently back down to her, resting you head on her chest and smoothing your hair once more.   
"Don't worry about the door my sweet thing, other people live here too. They're more than capable of answering it..." You nestled into her chest and concentrated on the rise and fall beneath you and the subtle smell of her summer perfume. She was of course right, neither of you had to move with the rest of the household being only one room away. You listened to the footsteps of the other Spellman sister pass through the hallway towards the door before opening it. They were too far away for you to hear anything being said and at this point in the day you were beyond feeling nosey. You pulled yourself up into a sitting position and kissed along Zeldas jawline, eliciting a contented hum from the older witch.   
"I know it's early but I think after such a perfect day together, despite the dark cloud hanging over it, I would really like to take you to bed and have my wicked way with you Zelda Spellman..." You whisper seductively in her ear. Zeldas eyebrows quirk and a seductive smile spread across her face. She pulled you in for a tender kiss, caressing the side of your face before pulling away.  
"Now that sounds divine." You smiled into her eyes, which seemed to smile back at you. She ran her hand up your arm in a comforting and loving way, confused when your hand met hers, stopping her in her tracks.   
"Zelds, I love you for looking after me today. You've done such an amazing job of keeping my mind occupied and out of my own head." She smiled again, opening her mouth as if to protest what you were saying. You cut her off before she had chance. "I need tonight to be... Less loving... If you understand me?" You felt nervous suddenly, as if you were asking for something obscene that you had never done before. Your sex life with Zelda had been varied from the start, there was never a boring night with Zelda Spellman and she knew it. Zeldas eyes darkened at your words, the seductive smile from before now replaced with a smirk. She drew closer to your lips, until she was virtually touching you, never once breaking eye contact, and breathed in the most seductive voice had ever heard   
"That can most certainly be arranged..." 

You felt heady all of a sudden, being in such close proximity to the witch had that hat effect on you often. Particularly when she was this riled up. Just as you pulled one another up and headed towards the parlour door, in the direction on your bedroom, Hilda entered. You stumbled back into Zelda, who wrapped her arm around your waist to steady you before you fell.   
"Oh, I'm so sorry love! Didn't expect you to be heading to bed so early..." There was a concern in Hilda's voice... The same tone she used when she was breaking bad news to Ambrose or Sabrina. It had never been directed at you before, you didn't like it.   
"Don't worry about it Hilda, honestly." You smiled back at her. "Is uh, is everything okay?" Hers eyes shot to Zelda with a concerned look. You knew they were communicating with one another, and by the concerned look that seemed to spread from Hilda to Zeldas face it wasn't about what they were going to have for breakfasts! 

You cleared your throat, seemingly breaking the telepathic bond they had initiated. Hilda was moving aside before you realised that Zelda was storming into the hallway, her face like thunder and her jaw clenched.   
"I'm dealing with it. Don't worry." Hilda went to speak but thought better of it after seeing her sisters face.  
"Dealing with what?! Will someone tell me what's going on please? Hilda? What's happening, what's Zelda so heaven bent on dealing with?" You go to move past Hilda and into the hallway, intending to follow Zelda, when the smaller Spellman stops you.  
"It might be best to let Zelda deal with her, lamb..." Your brow furrowed at Hilda slip, to which she immediately clasped her hands to her mouth once she realised.  
"Her? Who?" You froze momentarily, feeling the colour draining from your face as it dawned on you just who Zelda was currently facing off against. "I swear to Lilith, if my ex wife is standing in that hallway there will be heaven to pay..." You pushed past Hilda more forcefully this time, only to see your ex wife and your girlfriend squaring up. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda see's red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witch Bitchy got angry

Of course this was happening. The day had been too perfect for it to have not gone south somehow, you didn’t expect this however! Frozen in place, your mouth hanging open at what you saw unfolding before you. You snapped yourself out of the initial shock and cleared your throat.  
“Dana….” Her eyes snapped to you, Zelda refusing to break eye contact with the woman intruding in your home. “What do you want?” The woman’s body language softened from the confrontational stance she had adopted and she took a step towards where you were standing. She hadn’t anticipated Zelda mirroring her movements, clearly telling Dana to stay where she was. You looked down to see Zedas hands balling into fists and faint sparks of electricity crackling around them. Dana glared at the woman standing between the two of you before directing her line of sight back to you.   
“I wanted to see you. It’s our anniversary baby…” Her voice was as if butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth, laced with a manipulative tone that you had come all too familiar with during your time together. You heard Zelda scoff and saw the daggers that Dana shot at her.  
“Yeah… You lost any right to celebrate our anniversary the minute you kicked me out. We said for better or for worse… Discovering my powers was the best thing that ever happened to me and you all but ruined that for me. Why would I come back to that?” You crossed your arms over your chest, hoping the action came across stronger and more dominant that what it felt like, knowing you only ever wrap your arms around you before you start to cry. 

The sparks crackling around Zeldas fists were changing colour now, flitting from red to black. Hilda had seen them too, knowing what that usually lead to she chimed in.  
“How about, we all calm down a little bit and we have a nice pot of tea?” You glanced at her, picking up on how her voice was much sterner then usual with somewhat of a warning tone to it. You followed her gaze and realised her eyes were trained on Zeldas fists, not even blinking. “Zelds… I think that’s probably enough, don’t you?” She raised her hands in a firm but non-threatening manner, in an attempt to dispel some of the aggressive energy in the room. Zelda was still standing between you and Dana, clenching and unclenching her fists.  
“Oh no Hilda, I don’t think that this is enough at all.” Her voice was low and quiet, it sent a chill up your spine, warning you as to how angry she currently was. This had Danas attention, who promptly taken note of the danger at the end of the redheads arms and took a step backwards. You took a few steps forward and placed your hand on Zeldas wrist, feeling the energy balling in her fists shoot up your arm and warm into your chest. You pulled your hand away as if you had been burnt, the instant reaction pulling Zelda from her carnal glare. She span towards you with a horrified look on her face, the energy dispersing from her fists instantly. She reached out and took your hand in hers, tears welling in her eyes. You shook your head and smiled quickly at her.  
“Baby I’m fine, it just made me jump is all! I’m okay!” The relief flooded Zeldas face as she realised it was just a slight energy transference between the two of you. He hand came up to your cheek and she let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. You looked over the older witches shoulder to see Dana glaring at the two of you, anger welling up inside of her and threatening to spill out. 

“Y/N, you’re clearly not safe here. The wicked witch over here can’t even control herself not to hurt you. What’s going to happen when you argue? She going to blast you through a wall or something?!” Dana was seething and you felt the rage building up inside you at what she was saying. You were safer here than you had been anywhere else in your life. The insinuation that Zelda would hurt you sent you over the edge and you saw red. You pushed Zelda aside and stormed towards Dana until you were virtually nose to nose.  
“How FUCKING dare you! You come into OUR house, insult MY family… To what? Try and tell me what’s best for me?!” Danas eyes were glaring back at you, there was no love there anymore. Just a desire to posses you. “And you have the SHEER AUDACITY to assume Zelda would hurt me?!” You were raging, narrowing your eyes with every point you made. Pausing for a second you drew back away from the woman before you, your tone calming and your face softening. “News flash Dana,” You took a few steps backwards until you could feel the warmth from Zelda behind you. “Not everyone is like you.” You turned your body towards Zelda, who in turn wrapped her arm around you. Zeldas mouth was set in a thin line, her jaw clenched, she cleared her throat to speak, her voice coming out stern and commanding.   
“I think it’s probably time to go now, don’t you agree Miss Hilliard? Hilda, can you see our guest out please?”

Zelda turned the two of you away from Dana and looped her arm around your waist in a comforting, yet protective manner. Before you had even managed 2 steps away from your ex-wife, Dana lunged forward and grabbed your wrist in a vice like grip, pulling you back towards her. You stumbled backwards into her arms, immediately pulling away from her as the rage began to build up inside of you again.  
“Ohh I don’t think we are finished here Y/N. I think -” before she had a chance to finish her sentence you’d been knocked to the side by Zelda surging forward to pin Dana to the wall by her throat. Had Hilda not been there to all but catch you then you would have ended up on the floor in a heap. Zelda was wild, her grip tightening around Danas neck.   
“I’m telling you now Dana, you’re finished here. And when the lady of the house tells you it’s time to leave…” She was snarling in Danas face, eyes narrow and teeth clenched, you’d never seen her like this before… “You fucking leave.” She spat the last part of the sentence before releasing her hold on Danas throat and taking a long shaky breath. Dana slumped to the floor, spluttering and gasping for breath. She lifted her hand to her neck, wincing as she touched the bruises that were already forming there. Rising to her feet, she slowly backed towards the door, never breaking eye contact with Zelda, not wanting to risk another altercation.


End file.
